


Cherry Bombshell

by Loki_Slytherin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Toni Topaz, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Riverdale High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Slytherin/pseuds/Loki_Slytherin
Summary: Cheryl and Toni prove to each other how much they are in love
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 9





	Cherry Bombshell

Cheryl, I love you."

"Toni… I think I love you too." I say. She smiles. She comes forward, and places her arm around me. She kisses me. She tastes of adventure. She tastes of the sea. She tastes of orange blossom. She tastes of dark chocolate. She tastes of earth. She tastes of cinnamon and apples. She tastes of fire. She tastes of spices.

Kissing her transports me somewhere else. It is a feeling more powerful than any other. I feel as though I'm picking flowers to press in my little cottage, I feel as though I'm sweeping through a castle wearing a long, flowing gown. I feel as though I'm dancing in a club. I feel as though I'm sailing a boat. I feel as though I'm creating a master piece in a messy studio. I feel as though I'm reading an old book. I feel as though I'm walking through a graveyard at night. I feel as though I'm doing a magic spell, from an old grimoire. I feel as though I'm on holiday, seeing sights I've never seen before. I feel as though everything is wonderful.

She makes me feel alive. She makes me feel immortal. She makes me feel magical. She makes me feel powerful. She makes me feel strong. She makes me feel brave. She makes me feel confident. She makes me feel happy. She makes me feel stunning. She makes all my senses tingle. She makes the fire in my soul rekindle and begin to burn as strong as ever before. I can have my dreams, my desires. I can have them all, because Toni is all of them.

Every aesthetic I've ever admired does not even begin to encompass what Toni is. I admired every aesthetic ever, even when they didn't go, but now they do go. They go together, all mixed perfectly, inside of Toni. She is everything I need. She is everything anyone needs. She is a queen like no other. She is an angel, and a demon, unified together. She is Yin and Yang. She is light and dark. She is power, in its rawest form, united to create one being. And she is blessing me with that power.

She runs her hand over my back, and my senses are tingling. I feel unknown emotions fighting within me, emotions that are beyond name. They are mostly positive emotions, but they do not have a name. They are how you feel when you have everything. She brings one arm forward and begins to unbutton my shirt. She doesn't slide my shirt off fully, she pushes her hand under my shirt, and round to my bra strap.

"Do you want this, Cheryl? Do you want me?" I feel my breath getting quicker. She must know the answer.

"Of course. Toni, I need you." I gasp the words out. I cannot make proper words, I am too tense, to full of complex emotions to say much, but I know I need to make myself clear for Toni to do anything else. Her need of clear consent is a blessing, but it is also not what I am used to.

We are still kissing, and I am gasping for breath. I pull away at her nightdress and it falls down. There is so much heat between us its as though the room is on fire. I feel a motivation that I have not felt for a while, a motivation to keep living. Tonight, for the first time since Heather left, I'm alive.

I pull at her skin, my hands racing over every part of her. I slide my hands over her hips, across her thighs, passion dancing within me. So what if my mother says this is sinful? This is worth going to hell for. I slide my fingers nearer her pussy, still kissing her lips as though she could be snatched away from me. This is going to be one amazing night.


End file.
